googologywikiaorg-20200223-history
Talk:Googolplex
A page is insulting googolplex... http://www.urbandictionary.com/define.php?term=Graham's%20Number Jiawhein \(a\)\(l\) 15:49, April 12, 2013 (UTC) :We don't care. Googolplex is outdated anyway. We got Rayo's number, bee-yotches! FB100Z • talk • 18:54, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Numbers are pure abstractions, but if we talking about, say, bodies with googolplex and Graham's number of cells, then the first body will be just unnoticeable compared to first. Literally speaking, you will not able to comprehend difference between it. There is, indirectly speaking, a huge gulf between \(10^{10^{100}}\) and \(10^{10^{101}}\), because the first is a googolplex, and the second is googolplex googolplexes googolplexes googolplexes googolplexes googolplexes googolplexes googolplexes googolplexes googolplexes. That is, googolplex has been dwarfed even by googolplex googolplexes (it is googolplex times larger). Ikosarakt1 (talk ^ 16:03, April 12, 2013 (UTC) \(10^{10^{10^{.^{.^{100}}}}}\) We can say that the biggest number is none of the above, The numbers keep on going! :Very true, but we are not satisfied at the answer "the numbers keep on going." That's why googology exists. -- ☁ I want more ⛅ 14:43, May 30, 2014 (UTC) Approximating a googolplex - comparing a Googolplex to something conceptually different Some time ago I made the observation that 70! is very nearly a googol. I found this to be a fascinating way of relating different concepts, of making a googol tangible to people: e.g., if you have a bus with 70 seats, how many ways could you arrange 70 passengers? It's somewhat stunning that the number is so huge as to be a googol. Now I would like to find some kind of really interesting factoid about a googolplex that relates different concepts, in this case stacked exponentiation and some other topic. E.g., what if I could say: A googolplex is very nearly the number of arrangements of a 1000x1000x1000 Rubick's cube (it's not ... you'd need a really big Rubick's cube for this). Or a googolplex is very nearly Ackerman A(4,2) -- it's not, that number is significantly larger. Physicist Don Page shows that the number of states in a black hole with a mass roughly equivalent to the Andromeda Galaxy is in the range of a googolplex. But I want something more within the realm of pure mathematics. Any ideas ??? I've been pondering this question for some time. Purplejacket (talk) 22:26, August 18, 2014 (UTC) :Very interesting question. (And welcome to the wiki!) On a whim, I tried out \(10^{100}!\) — turns out, it's not terribly far off from a googolplex, although the power tower paradox is partially reponsible. So you could approximately visualize a googolplex by taking all the possible seatings of 70 people on a train and computing the number of ways you could arrange those arrangements. A bit impractical and hard to conceive, but a better image than "1 followed by a googol zeros" for sure. you're.so. 23:24, August 18, 2014 (UTC) ::Agreed with FB100Z for sure. Unfortunately, I think that a googolplex pretty much transcends the analogies that are tangible like a googol's analogies. It's just that big of a number. WikiRigbyDude (talk) 00:20, August 19, 2014 (UTC) ::If you want to approximate googolplex with double factorials, (69!)! is better than (70!)!. �� Fish fish fish ... �� 00:48, August 19, 2014 (UTC)